A growing number of business enterprise applications and systems need to be integrated in order to complete many business processes in today's complex business environment. Application integration is the sharing of processes and/or data between applications, both within a business enterprise and between different enterprises. Integration applications integrate a set of computer applications using software and computer systems. Typical integration applications treat all types of systems and applications as endpoints and abstract the endpoints to interfaces in order to simplify the process of integration. Every interface, however, has its own data formats and standards, thereby requiring a user to map between the different endpoints and data fields within each endpoint, or application. Often, a large number of data fields are involved in the process and, as a result, creating the mapping of endpoints can be tedious and error prone.